beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Move
Special Moves (Japanese: 特殊なスピン移動, Special Spin Moves) sometimes called Finishing Moves, are attacks performed by Beyblades in the Metal Saga, which use their complete strength and very own spirit to defeat their opponent. All main Beyblades of the Metal Saga are capable of performing Special Moves; with each Beyblade having at least one move. Overview During battle, Bladers will usually tend to call out special attacks named, "Special Move". They will call out its name and thus, their Beyblade will begin to glow with its own aura and its motif will appear and "glow" of some sort. Once this happens, the Beast (if the Bey has one) will appear out of the Beyblade and brace itself for battle. It will then use the aforementioned Special Move it was called upon to use, and take it into effect. Special Moves vary. Specifically, they take a different action in place and vary the considerable damange used. Some tend to use minor damage or to use something else, while others are more powerful and use more damage. Some Special Moves can even one-hit KO a Beyblade if used correctly, such as Grand Eclair. Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Special Moves Gingka and Storm Pegasus *Starblast Attack *Tornado Wing *Meteor Shower Attack *Full Power *Storm Bringer *Galaxy Nova Kyoya and Rock Leone *Lion Gale Force Wall *Lion 100 Fang Fury *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *King Lion Tearing Blast *King Lion Furious Blast Shot Tsubasa and Earth Eagle *Metal Wing Smash *Stream Slash *Counter Stance *Diving Crush *Smashing Claw *Shining Tornado Buster Yu Tendo and Flame Libra *Sonic Wave *Sonic Buster *Inferno Blast *Sonic Shield Kenta and Flame Sagittario *Saggitario Flame Claw *Saggitario Diving Claw *Saggitario Diving Arrow Benkei and Dark Bull *Bull Uppercut *Red Horn Uppercut *Tornado Bull Uppercut *Maximum Stampede Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction Hyoma and Rock Aries *Horn Throw Destruction *Wind Storm Assault Hikaru and Storm Aquario *Aquario Infinite Assault Sora and Cyber Pegasus *Cyber Starblast Attack *Avalanche Boost *O.V. Drive Tobio Oike and Storm Capricorn *Spin Screw Driver Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios *Down Burst *Icicle Edge *Blaze Wall Reiji and Poison Serpent *Venom Strike Ryutaro and Thermal Pisces *Blazing Inferno *Distortion Drive Busujima and Rock Scorpio *Poison Drive Doji and Dark Wolf *Darkness Howling Blazer Tetsuya and Dark Gasher *Track Change *Six Crab Shake Kumade Brothers and Rock Orso *Triple Orso Step Beyblade: Metal Masters - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Galaxy Pegasus *Star Booster Attack *Stardust Driver Masamune Kadoya and Ray Striker *Lightning Sword Flash Tsubasa and Earth Eagle *Shining Tornado Buster Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Kyoya and Rock Leone *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike *True Lion Gale Force Wall *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *True King Lion Tearing Blast Nile and Vulcan Horuseus *Mystic Zone *Vulcan Cannon Dashan Wang and Rock Zurafa *Strong Arm Flash *Strong Arm Barrage *Storm Surge *Solid Iron Wall *Crushing Blast Chi-yun and Thermal Lacerta *Solid Iron Wall *Thunder Sword Waltz *Piercing Brink Strike *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword Chao Xin and Virgo *Fierce Lady Flash *Adamantine Hands *100 Hit Fearsome Splendor *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Left,Right Referse Realing Four Arm Mei-Mei and Aquario *Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Soaring Firebird *Fighting Snake Blast *Chinas 4000 Year old Big Wave Nowaguma and Rock Orso *Russian Bear Hook Karte and Zidane *Crow Crusher Julian Konzern and Gravity Destroyer *Black Excalibur *Gravity Blade Klaus and Grand Capricon *Claw of the Storm 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th *Steel Darkness Wales and Grand Cetus *Grand Fleet Sophie and Grand Cetus *Grand Malestrom *Grand Victoire Sophie and Wales *Grand Deucalion Argo Garcia and Ray Gil *Keel Strangler Ian Garcia and Cyclone Herculeo *Blazer Slash Enzo Gaecia and Ray Gasher *Slum Dog Driver Damian and Hades Kerbecs *Hades Drive *Hades Gate Jack and Evil Befall *Befall Ripper *Beautiful Death Zeo Abyss and Flame Byxis *Destiny Needle *Magnetic Needle Storm Beyblade: Metal Fury - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Big Bang Pegasus *Big Bang Tornado *Final Drive Kyoya Tategami and Fang Leone *Shi Shi Exgalver Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy *Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring *Dragon Emporor Descends Kenta and Flash Sagittario *Diving Arrow Yuki and Mercury Anubius *Brave Impact Aguma and Scythe Kronos *Great Severing Slash King and Variares *King of Thunderstorms Zeo and Spiral Fox *Screw Solar Blade *Buster Tail Dunamis and Jade Jupiter *Grand Eclair Rago and Diablo Nemises *Armageddon Ryuto and Omega Dragonis *Hammer Volt Dashan and Rock Zurafa *TBA Dashan and Chi-yun *TBA Jigsaw and Forbidden Eonis *Buster Drive Masamune and Blitz Striker *Lightning Nova Strike Johannes and Beat Lynx *TBA Bao and Hell Crown *TBA Chris and Phantom Orion *Barnard's Loop Titi and Death Quetzacotal *Ishidal Impact *Ascent Spark Cycnus and Kreis Cygnus *Elegant Swiftness Gallery Starblast Attack (Shooting Star Attack).PNG|Starblast Attack Inferno Blast.png|Libra Inferno Blast King Lion Tearing Blast.png|King Lion Tearing Blast Lion 100 Fang Fury.png|Lion 100 Fang Fury Reverse Wind Strike 1.png|King Lion Reverse Wing Strike Flame Claw 1.png|Sagittario Flame Claw Crushing Blast 1.png|Crushing Blast Lightning Sword Flash.png|Lightning Sword Flash Black Excalibur.png|Black Excalibur Hades Gate.png|Hades Gate Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword.png|Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight.png|Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Lightning Nova Strike1.png|Lightning Nova Strike Diving Claw.png| Diving Claw Diving Arrow.png| Diving Arrow Category:Special Moves Category:Anime